This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Objective: To improve the methods of intracerebral delivery of trophic factor gene therapy by comparing different viral vectors systems and using real time MRI imaging for intracerebral navigation and monitoring of infusions. This ICTR Type I project recently began and progress is forthcoming.